Vampire
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Después de su primer encuentro, el no puede sacarla de su mente... tiene que volverla a ver, aunque ella le haya advertido que no lo haga.


**_*Vampire*_**

* * *

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

 ** _Oscuras son las calles, la oscuridad arrastrándose fuera de los muros_**  
 ** _La suciedad cobra vida y todas las luces de neón de la palabra_**  
 ** _Demonios y necios y una dama de negro_**  
 ** _Ella es el tipo de la noche - insomnia_**

 ** _Ella ve la presa y ella es consciente_**  
 ** _Los tiempos son difíciles, pero ella no le importa_**

 ** _Ella es un vampiro_**  
 ** _Deseo más oscuro que el negro_**  
 ** _Ella es un vampiro_**  
 ** _Llegar más alto, sin vuelta atrás_**  
 ** _Sus alas son cortinas de la noche_**  
 ** _Ella no conoce mal o derecho_**

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

 ** _Amity Park_**

 _\- Amigo te lo digo como consejo... no tientes tu suerte. Es chica es mala podría hacerte más daño si te la vuelves a encontrar o más bien si provocas otro encuentro con ella….. -_ recordó las palabras de Tucker antes de irse

 _\- no estoy buscado un encuentro con ella de nuevo_

 _\- ha ja….. soy tu amigo, se cuándo mientes... ademas lo dicen las ojeras que tienes en los ojos_

Él sonrío cansado y suspiro

 _\- lo sé, pero no lo entiendes. No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Creo que..._

-…. Me hizo algo - repitió mientras su mirada verde neón se fijaba de nuevo en su camino.

Observando la ciudad desde lo alto, volando debajo de los edificios sobre el cielo nocturno completamente estrellado y con una luna llena bastante iluminada e hipnotizante. Lástima que para su mala suerte. El no pudiera disfrutar aquel placer exquisito que le provocaba el ver todo aquel panorama. Ni siquiera el sentir el aire sobre su rostro lo relajaba o lo alejaba de sus pensamientos y recuerdos que lo mantenían en vela día y noche. Desde aquella noche que para él fue tenebrosa, atemorizante, maravillosa, pero sobre todo inolvidable.

Cerro su ojos seguro de que no chocaría con un cartel publicitario. Siguió su camino

 _\- Te equivocas Danny. Entiendo todo perfectamente_

 _\- ¿Enserio?_

 _\- Claro. Hablas así porque aún no te recuperas_

 _\- ¡Tucker!_

 _\- Es la verdad. No puede ser posible que aunque esa...? ¿ Eso…? - Él lo miro mal - Esta bien ¿ella?, ¿…eh? ¡Agh! lo que sea. -_ dijo meneando su cabeza confundido - _ **Ella** Te advirtió claramente que te alejaras. Y aun así quieres ir a buscarla y todo esto es porque de algún modo le viste atractivo que ataque a chicos como nosotros en la noche _

_\- ¡Tucker!_

 _\- sinceramente no sé si tú ya te volviste loco. Yo me volví loco o tú me quieres volver loco. En todo esto no hallo sentido. Fuiste al -_ Tucker se estremece de horror _\- a ese lugar por ella y…_

 _\- y…. es eso lo que me molesta. Fui al hospital …._

 _\- ¡ay qué horror! No menciones ese lugar -_ dijo Tucker estremeciéndose de nuevo. El solo lo miro haciendo una mueca de molestia

 _\- Como sea, por ella fui a ese lugar_

 _\- ¡Ahí esta! Tú lo has dicho ¡No veo el punto de que quieras volverla a ver !_

 _\- ¿No lo entiendes?, me dejo vivir, cuando simplemente pudo dejarme tirado ahí desangrándome o peor beber mi sangre hasta dejarme vacío_

 _\- ¿y no valoras tu vida aun sabiendo eso?_

Él lo miro con desaprobación y camino un poco más aprisa

 _\- sabes? Mejor olvídalo_

 _\- ¡Danny espera!_ \- grito su amigo afroamericano caminando también aprisa - _Ya está bueno. No quería que te molestaras. Solo que esto no es normal, como tampoco es normal que pelees con tu hermana solo por una herencia y a mí me pongan en medio_

 _\- eso lo sé es por eso que te lo cuento y sobre lo otro… olvídalo no estoy de humor, para tratar **ese asunto** justo ahora_

 _\- ok…. Ok …_ \- gruño resignado - _sobra decir lo que pienso_

 _\- lo dejaste claro. Es un locura y sobre lo otro, no pasara_

 _\- sí, pero si con decírtelo sé que no estarás tranquilo y sobre todo estarás molesto conmigo. Solo me queda apoyarte. Hazlo!, pero… cuídate. No quisiera perder a mi mejor amigo. Aunque a veces desee que fuera tan buen amigo como yo_

 _\- Soy buen amigo. Te dejo salir con mi hermana, aun cuando tú me ocultaste su relación por varios meses_

 _\- tú me perdonaste_

 _\- Solo fue porque supe que Jazz te amenazo todo ese tiempo, además te conozco y sé que no le harás daño_ \- dijo divertido

 _\- Eres un magnifico amigo -_ gruño Tucker con sarcasmo

 _\- gracias y para devolverte el cumplido te digo que tú eres un preocupon_

 _\- hey! No lo soy!_

 _\- claro que sí, ni siquiera he ido a buscarla este día y ya estas preocupado._

 _\- No es mi culpa estar así. Ella te mando al h-o-s-p-i-t-a-l_

El rodo sus ojos con cansancio

 _\- Eres peor que mi hermana, no me va a pasar nada -_ dijo seguro logrando que su amigo rodara sus ojos

 _\- Eso espero. En fin tengo que irme .Jazz me espera en Nasty Buguer_ \- dijo con una sonrisa tonta dando la vuelta y empezado a caminar para la dirección opuesta - _¡oh! lo que me recuerda._ \- se detuvo en seco y lo miro de nuevo - _Cuando la encuentres y convenzas de que deje de beber la sangre de todos esos chicos pervertidos y mafiosos , tendrás que presentármela a mí y Jazz, como tu novia. Jazz no soportara más tiempo que su hermano menor no salga con nadie y por consecuencia yo tampoco_

 _\- No puedo hacer eso de buenas a primeras ¡no la conozco bien!_ \- dijo el entre nervioso y molesto. Sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían un poco. Volteo tratando de que Tucker no viera su sonrojo - _además eso no le incumbe a Jazz y a ti tampoco_

 _\- ¡agh!, ¡claro que puedes y te mueres por hacerlo!¿para qué otra cosa la estarías buscando entonces? ¿para proponerle que camine de día por la ciudad con total tranquilidad, sin desintegrase?_ \- cuestiono sarcástico _\- Y me incumbe porque Jazz es como has dicho mi novia, no quiere recibir la herencia de tus abuelos **y** …¡me amenaza y castiga por tu culpa!_

 _\- ¿No más besos?_ \- Cuestiono él intentando desviar el tema. Tucker lo miro mal y luego sonrió astuto

 _\- Ríete todo lo que quieras pero te estas perdiendo de mucho al no tener ninguna novia._ \- dijo medio divertido - _además yo que tú me apuraba, porque así como te engatusó esa chica vampira a muchos otros también -_ dijo logrando que sus ojos antes divertidos y azules se volvieran fulminantes y verde neón

 ** _\- ¡Tucker! -_**

 _\- Bromeo …. -_ dijo nervioso

El entre cerro sus ojos y asintió _\- deberías irte con Jazz antes de que termines diciendo otras cosas más y por consecuencia yo te termine golpeando_ \- murmuro sabiendo de sobra como era su mejor amigo

 _\- Lo has dicho_ \- dijo antes de empezar a caminar - _de todos modos lo repito cuídate… y suerte_

Danny sonrió y negó abriendo sus ojos. Volando hasta un unos edificios altos identifico una calle en donde había un callejón, se dirigió a él y aterrizó

Miro el callejón vacío y dudo un poco en entrar

 _\- tal vez si es una locura_ \- pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar y su nerviosismo incrementaba con cada paso quedaba - _aunque es ridículo soy un héroe, no puede ser que…. Ella me intimide…._

\- tanto…. - resoplo tragando un poco y con su mano enguantada hecho su cabello blanquizco hacia atrás alborotándolo un poco más. - vamos tú puedes y tienes que hacerlo. A estado en tu mente desde que la conociste y no logras sacarla de tus pensamientos….

\- ¿y solo por eso pretendes probar el infierno? - dijo una voz femenina detrás de el - vaya que si eres un espécimen extraño y algo estúpido - dijo con voz irritada

Danny volteo rápidamente e intento localizar a la persona que le hablo

\- Sam…?, ¿Sam eres tú? - pregunto mirando a todos lados

\- Te dije que no volvieras - hablo de nuevo la aquella voz detrás de el

\- No pude evitarlo - intento explicar y unos ojos rojos se encendieron al fondo del callejón

\- Lo escuche - indicó tensa - sin embargo estabas sobre aviso. Bueno si es que quieras seguir conservando tu sangre dentro de ti …- comento la voz con un tono sínico y amenazante

\- ¿Me lo vuelves a decir? Creo que eso no tiene sentido. Si hubieras querido hacer eso, lo hubieras hecho ya - contesto Danny frunciendo el ceño para luego sonreír un poco arrogante

Aquellos ojos rojizos se volvieron a iluminar molestos para luego mirarlo con astucia

\- claro, lo hubiera hecho pero me da un poco de pena hacerte algo así. Mientras tu vienes como borrego enamorado a buscarme. Dispuesto a morir si es necesario - dijo burlona logrando que Danny se sonrojara y quitara su sonrisa - yo nunca ataco a nadie que se deja matar así de fácil. Me gusta casar, si sabes a lo que me refiero… - comento con un tono un tanto espeluznante pero de algún modo sensual

\- Te equivocas. Yo no vine como cordero enamorado …- dijo Danny intentando no vacilar - yo vine a …. a… - intento pero al verla descender de una escalera oxidada que estaba pegada a unos de los edificios del callejón como murciélago, para luego transformarse en una joven muy hermosa de cabello negro largo, piel extremadamente pálida, vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro pegado, zapatos de plataforma altos de color rojo intenso, corset que marcaba su cintura y resalta sus pechos y que poseia una gargantilla con encaje y un diamante rojo en medio que llevaba puesto en su cuello, quedo con la boca abierta.

La miro como tonto por varios segundos hasta por fin mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos endemoniados color escarlata que podían helar la sangre y hacerte creer que tal vez sería la última vez que verías la luz del día; pero por alguna razón... para él, en vez de ser una advertencia, …. de representar un peligro latente. Eran todo lo contrario,…. era como una invitación a descubrir algo deliciosamente prohibido. Eran todo menos una amenaza a su persona.

La miro sin borrar su sonrisa, sin retroceder de miedo, solo quedando ahí como estatua, esperando que ella se acercara o hablara, sin embargo ella lo miro también; como analizándolo e intentar averiguar por qué él no le había hecho caso a su advertencia

\- ¿realmente piensas que no te hare daño…? - pregunto enarcando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos pálidos cubiertos por unos guantes de encaje - ¿No eres muy listo cierto? - dijo mientras sonreía divertida, bajando su mirada para luego alzarla y mostrar sus ojos destellando de escarlata gracias al coraje que sentía en ese preciso momento - no me gusta que me reten de esta forma tan …. Descarada - dijo con voz de ultra-tumba empezando a caminar hasta él.

\- No te rete a nada…- dijo Danny reaccionando por fin empezando a retroceder - yo vine, porque …

Ella se detuvo y ladeo su rostro entrecerrando sus ojos

\- Necesito que me jures que no le harás más daño a los chicos de esta ciudad - dijo con un tono serio y confiado que hasta ahora no había utilizado con ella

Sam abrió sus ojos y embozo una sonrisa siniestra con aquellos labios pintados de labial rojizo, logrando que Danny por un momento pensara en cómo se sentiría un beso, de esos labios según el apetecibles y sensuales

\- Ya veo, por fin el héroe sale a flote…. Jejeje… bien… solo porque me divierte tu valentía y tengo además curiosidad preguntare...dime Phantom ¿por qué lo haría?

\- yo sé que tú tienes una opinión bastante acertada sobre esos chicos. Sé también que para ti son una peste para la humanidad que merece ser exterminada sin embargó…. siguen siendo humanos y lo que haces, casi los lleva a la muerte.

\- ¿Acaso no es mejor así? - pregunto deteniendo el monologo de Danny

Este la miro confundido

\- Es mejor que mueran por supuesto…- explico con un sentido del humor bastante negro

Danny la miro un poco perdido y luego negó

\- ¡No!… Hay mejores formas para resolver esto - explico y Sam lo miro frunciendo el ceño - Es decir… todos estos tipos que son unos degenerados y algunos mafiosos podríamos hacer que paguen en una cárcel

\- ¿podríamos?...- dijo burlona - Phantom no puedo creer que a pesar de escuchar mi cinismo y amenazas pienses que soy buena… Un podríamos no existe… no soy como tu… mírame… estoy bastante podrida por dentro, soy frívola y calculadora y a decir verdad… creo que si solo has venido para eso, has perdido tu tiempo. Yo hago esto por mí. Por qué me gusta… me da placer, tengo que comer y nadie cambiara eso - explico sonriendo perversa.

\- ¿Porque lo haces? - pregunto Danny mirándola serio y ella lo miro incrédula

\- lo acabo de decir ¿acaso no escuchas?- cuestiono empezando a irritarse - ¿o te estas burlando?- pregunto acercándose mientras sus ojos brillaban cada vez mas

\- Me refiero ¿por qué aparentas ser algo que no eres?

\- que…?- dijo congelándose mirándolo como si fuera un lunático. Danny sonríe y ella queda confundida

\- te esfuerzas… pero sé que no es verdad. Dices que estas podrida, que eres calculadora, y frivola pero veo que no es cierto.. Por lo menos no del todo…- dijo entre cerrando sus ojos empezando a acercarse ahora el

Sam retrocede un poco

\- ¿qué rayos haces?¿estas demente? ¡yo no finjo nada! ¡Soy un vampiro por todos los…! - gruño y desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de Danny con una mirada dura - ¡lárgate ya! yo no estoy para estupideces.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - cuestiono Danny volteando a verla de frente. Ella lo mira sorprendida y niega

\- Estás loco, eso es… ¿por qué mierda estas aquí? ¿qué pretendías realmente?

\- vine a negociar contigo y no me iré hasta que resolvamos esto - dijo acercándose de nuevo logrando con esto que los ojos de Sam se volvieran aún más rojos que antes

\- lastimare a quien sea, no importando si llego a matar. Tengo que comer y no hay forma de que eso se pueda negociar Phantom - repitió furiosa retrocediendo lejos de el - ahora vete antes de que esta ciudad se quede sin héroe de por vida - ladro dando la vuelta dispuesta a salir del callejón.

Una mano la detuvo y esta lo miro sorprendida

\- qué…?

\- ¿Entonces según tú, todo esto es por la sangre? - cuestiono serio

Ella lo miro detenidamente y sus ojos destellaron de rojo de nuevo. Aparto su mirada rápidamente y cerro sus ojos. Tembló un poco pero aun así intento ignorar sus colmillos que empezaban a lastimar sus labios y también la mano cálida llena de sangre viva de aquel chico mitad fantasma, mitad humano

\- ¡Suéltame! - ordeno en un gruñido

Danny no lo hizo, solo la miro temblar

\- ¡Suéltame! - semi grito casi desesperada y como no estarlo… desde aquel encuentro que tuvieron, la sangre de ese chico no la dejaba dormir. La mantenía despierta día y noche; pensando y pensando, en el sabor y aroma. En sus ojos y palabras. En su rostro y en como seria tener aquellos musculosos y fuertes brazos al redor de su pequeño cuerpo abrazándola. Tal vez en sus manos varoniles, tocándola de formas despreciablemente placenteras para ella. Gruño molesta, se reprochaba, y parte de ella lo odio. Sentir sus dedos tomando con fuerza y delicadeza su pequeña muñeca la hacía sentirse viva. Y odiaba ese sentir, aun mas cuando ella perfectamente sabía que jamás seria humana de nuevo.

No podía sentir o eso creyó, ahora no estaba segura del todo, aunque si estaba segura de que si volvía a cometer la locura e imprudencia de beber la sangre de ese chico terminaría por cometer una locura, tal vez raptarlo, o que sabía ella. No podía decir que se conocía perfectamente y en pocas palabras no confiaba en ella. Después de todo el hechizo que había caído sobre ella tenía unos dos años a lo mucho. Y realmente como le pesaba no conocerse bien en esos momentos. Para ella no existía bien, ni mal, solo una noción de lo correcto y por raro que pareciese, de algún modo desechaba la idea de hacerle más daño. No quería dejar a una ciudad sin protector, y sobre todo no quería (si es que pudiera) que ese chico le rompiera el corazón, que ella lo rompiera a él o peor aún que ese chico la odiara con el alma

\- No sin antes escuchar la propuesta que te tengo. - dijo Danny sacándola de sus pensamientos y deseos

\- ¡Dila! ¡mierda!, pero hazlo rápido y ¡suéltame! - acepto molesta zafando su mano del agarre. Para luego retroceder agarrando la mano que había sostenido Danny en un intento desesperado de olvidar lo que sentía cuando el, la tocaba

Danny asintió y miro a otro lado

\- Veo que tu problema es la sangre. Y entiendo que tengas que comer - comenzó logrando que Sam lo mirara con dureza. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto. Ella podía comer como persona normal si se lo llegaba a proponer.

\- Eso quedo muy claro Phantom y aun no escucho tu solución - ladro ya perdiendo por completo la paciencia

\- A eso voy …- interrumpió Danny con cansancio - Mira solo hay una solución. Yo te daré toda la sangre que quieras cuando lo requieras pero dejaras a esos chicos en paz

La cara de Sam quedo perpleja, su boca cayo un poco y negó intentando procesar la información.

\- ¿Estas de broma?- cuestiono

\- No, hablo enserio…

\- Creo que estas enfermo. Aun no te recuperas de la otra noche ¿verdad? - pregunto de nuevo con la esperanza de que todo fuera una cruel broma - No puedo creer que digas eso. ¿Eres masoquista o algo parecido? ¿tienes alma de mártir?

Danny enarco una ceja y se acercó. Sam frunció el ceño y dio unos pasos atrás, lejos de él, como un perro asustado; sin ni siquiera darse cuenta que este la guiaba hasta una pared del callejón

\- ¿hay algún problema que yo sea el que desee darte sangre voluntariamente? ¿No te gusta mi sangre? - pregunto dejándola con una mirada incrédula - ¿Te incomoda? - cuestiono de nuevo

\- _¿No gustarme? ¿incomodarme?_ \- pensó ella casi con ironía y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento parecido al pánico y horror. Era una vampira, que (valga la redundancia) prácticamente vivía de eso….(bueno casi vivia de eso) y que con simplemente pensar en la sangre de ese chico sentía un deseo infernal (tanto lujurioso como mortal) de tenerla toda de una sola mordida ( o tal vez varias).

Ella nunca se lo diría en voz alta, pero no quería eso…. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero una parte de su cordura no dañada por el maldito collar que la tenía así, la detenía implorando (casi rogando no hacerle daño). Y solo por esa cordura que le quedaba lograba de alguna manera contenerse y "sentirse" culpable…

\- _**¡No!**_ \- se repetía una y otra vez mirando a Phantom con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. No quería hacerle daño quitándole su sangre solo para tenerla ella, aunque la deseara como una adicta a cortarse. Tan mal y bien… amarga y dulce y al mismo tiempo.. Un alivio a su alma atormentada. Pero … su problema persistía. La lucha interna entre hacer lo que ella sabía quera lo correcto contra sus propios deseos, golpeaban duramente su cordura.

La parte mala decía que Phantom podría convertirse en alguien maligno igual que los demás. La parte buena quedo callada, ya no existía en su cuerpo o mente. Sin embargo ella sabía de sobra que no era así. ¡Ella lo sabía!. Él era bueno ¡y lo peor! el protegía a la ciudad de todo fantasma enloquecido que intentaba atacar a cualquier humano indefenso. Lo admiraba por eso muy en el fondo de su mente. De hecho fue por el (y por otras circunstancias) que había empezado atacar a todo humano que cometiera una falta realmente inmoral y vil contra otra (según ella en esos momentos fue para ayudar aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no) Ladrones, violadores, brabucones, o los mismos mafiosos, eran sus presas. A ella no le agrada mucho el sabor de la sangre de esas personas, pues esta estaba dañada y podrida, y desde que conoció a Phantom y lo ataco (sin querer hacerlo); supo con toda seguridad que ella prefería la sangre limpia y buena como la que él le brindaba pero.. Seguía dudando, pensando y resistiendo a ese ofrecimiento tan tentador

Era un héroe ¿cómo podría ser tan vil y hacerle daño alguno? ¿si el solo buscaba el bienestar de los demás.? Y ella ya sin tener sentimientos, solos recuerdos que cada vez se hacían más vagos, solo deseaba darle sustos casi de muerte (porque de hecho si casi literalmente los mataba) a los demás.

Sam topo pared y lo miro para luego mirar su cuello y volver a mirar aquellos ojos verde neón que tanto le habían fascinado

-Estas demente… no… está bien…. déjame… yo ….- murmuro perdiendo casi por completo la fuerza de voluntad al tenerlo tan cerca - Yo no … - dijo bajando su mirada empezando a temblar de nuevo - tengo que… - balbuceo intentando con todas sus fuerzas contenerse, sin embargo ¿a quien quería engañar?, La sangre de ese chico la estaba volviendo loca. Se sentía como una adicta al cigarro, a la bebida o las drogas, quería tan mal su sangre y al mismo tiempo quería tan mal besarlo. Mordió su labio intentando inútilmente en controlarse, sus puños fueron cerrados con fuerza y cuando su cordura empezó a perderse, sintió una mano cálida que la tomaba de la barbilla con delicadeza. Obligándola de esta forma a ver esos ojos verdes neón con los que había soñado tanto. Trago un poco al sentirse aprisionada, ni siquiera su sed por sangre la podía llegar a sacar de su asombro, nervios y miedos.

\- ¿Qué haces? - murmuró al verlo acercarse

\- Sellando nuestro pacto - dijo con una sonrisa burla, pero al mismo tiempo coqueta, que si ella hubiera podido sonrojarse lo hubiera hecho

\- No lo….- intento pero unos labios cálidos la hicieron perderse aunque una parte de su mente se preguntaba como terminaría todo eso. Ella siendo un casi un muerto y el estando aun medio vivo. ¿Algún día podría librarse de esa maldita maldición o por lo menos una parte de ella?

Sus brazos actuaron solos y tomaron el cuello de Danny con necesidad y fuerza, mientras los brazos de este se envolvieron en su cintura. Ambos sonrieron mientras se besaban. De algún modo ambos se sintieron completos, como si todo sus problemas fueran nada y aun con todo en contra. Sus almas encontraban paz en el otro.

Sam jadeo apartándose un poco, después de un buen rato de iniciado el beso.

\- Eres muy intenso Phantom - murmuro Sam y tomando su rostro. Sonrió al igual que él lo hizo. Miro aquellos ojos que la atormentaron día y noche y se acercó… miro los labios de Danny aun jadeantes, que tenían sangre agolpada en su interior.

Sonrió con malicia y se relamió los labios de nuevo, lo beso pero esta vez no era por sellar pacto alguno, solo por una necesidad incontrolable de probar de nuevo la sangre de ese chico. Sus manos volvieron a tomar con fuerza a Danny por el cuello y una vez que los labios de ambos se tocaron, ella mordió un poco y espero, a que Phantom se quejara de dolor, a que tal vez la aventara lejos de él, cosa que nunca sucedió, en vez de ello, escucho un gemido placentero y las manos fuertes y varoniles, acariciaron con bastante pasión sus brazos, dibujando pequeños círculos placenteros que lograron hacerla gemir un poco, subiendo más y más, llegando tan lejos como tocar su cuello, provocando pequeños estremecimientos en ella.

Ambos se deleitaban en aquel beso tan lleno de pasión, de anhelo y deseo. Ninguno fue capaz de salir de su ensoñación. Ambos jadeantes, desesperados y ansiosos, nada podría hacerlos desobedecer sus instintos.

Sam disfrutando de la sangre de Danny, había quedado mareada y abriendo un poco más su boca intento disgustarla con su lengua y aprovechando esto, la lengua de Danny había accedido sin impedimento alguno, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miro. Esos ojos verde neón le devolvieron la mirada tan perdidos, como extasiados, como ella lo estaba.

Por un momento un fugaz pensamiento paso por su cabeza, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿por qué aceptaba y no podía resistirse a sus besos ? Aunque muy en el fondo ella sabía la respuesta. Todo lo que sucedía era como si sus almas se hubieran entre lazado, o como si ambos hubieran encontrado a su media naranja. No lo comprendía pero lo sabía que los dos confiaban demasiado en el otro como para dejar de lado sus principios, su auto control o cordura, a un lado.

Las manos de Sam bajaron el cierre del traje de Danny y este intento quitar su corset (cosa que no costo mucho gracias a la intangibilidad). Sam bajo el traje de Danny y miro sorprendida los pectorales de este, por un momento se sintió intimidada pero al mismo tiempo sorprendía, acaricio con su pulgar y sonrío al escucharlo gruñir, para después sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, que poco a poco fue subiendo y sin poderlo evitar dio otro gemido. Danny acariciaba perfectamente los puntos más sensibles de ella, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que así como este estaba mitad desnudo , ella estaba a punto de estarlo también. Trago duro, al ver su mano subir más para luego tocar de con pasión y bastante deseo sus pechos que aún seguían cubiertos por una pequeña blusa de tela delgada negra. (que llevaba debajo del corset ) Jadeo y coloco su nariz en su hombro al ser besada por el en el cuello, tembló y su piel quedo como gallina, mientras bajaba cada vez más dejando un rastro de saliva en las zonas donde el besaba. Danny la tomo con fuerza de la cintura, y ella cerro sus ojos sabiendo que eso le dejaría alguna marca o moretón después.

Sus ojos rojizos se perdían entre el placer que sentía y tomando con fuerza de un brazo a Danny que ahora subía una de su piernas y la empezaba acariciar con locura. Subiendo y bajando

No supo si maldecir o bendecir que no llevara falda ese día pues no lograba sentir del todo, la carisias que le brinda Phantom. Gimió de nuevo y jadeo, siendo pegada más a la pared, sintiendo la fricción del cuerpo de Phantom con el de ella, dijo su nombre en voz alta y miro su hombro y luego cuello. Sus ojos se volvieron aun mas rojos, he intento detener sus instintos, lástima que miserablemente ella fallara. Sus ojos inevitablemente se fijaron en dos pequeñas marcas que tenía Phantom, (la prueba de su primer encuentro) y sonriendo de forma hambrienta paso su lengua recorriendo ambos orificios, Danny tembló ante esto y jadeo. Ella sonrió maliciosa

Enterró sus colmillos y Danny emitió un "grito" que más que eso sonó como un gemido algo ronco. Ella sonrió con placer y sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos mientras absorbía. Enterró sus uñas en su espalda. Lo escucho quejarse un poco y entonces solo en ese momento, reacciono y saco sus colmillos para luego volver a pasar su lengua entre los orificios nuevamente abiertos. Danny jadeo y puso su cabeza en el hombro de esta. Sam se sintió espantada y trago un poco la sangre de Phantom la cual le picaba y dolía, necesitaba más, pero no quería hacerle daño, (cosa que si haría si no se retiraba de ahí rapido). Quiso apartarse. Intentando no preocuparse por Danny el cual de un de repente había dejado de acariciar tanto su piernas como sus pechos y había dejado también de besarla en el cuello y escote .

\- ¿Phantom? - pregunto algo acalorada y nerviosa - ¿Estas bien? - cuestiono sin ocultar su preocupación - lo siento yo no pude… no quería….- intento aun respirando agitada. Realmente quería salir huyendo antes de cometer una locura - ¿Phantom?- pregunto de nuevo y tomándolo por los hombros intentando verle a los ojos.

Este se movió y dejo que Sam lo mirara. Tenía una expresión molesta en sus ojos y por su puesto... Sam tuvo miedo

\- _Le he hecho daño…_ \- pensó mortificada - Lo siento-o, yo no-o …. Perdóname… arruine…- balbuceo mientras Danny enarcaba una ceja y poco a poco su expresión de molestia se iba tornando divertida

\- jajajaja - rio. Sam lo miro confundida y luego molesta

\- Oh por todos los, eres un…. ¡pense que...! - gruño y en ese momento Danny la callo con un beso bastante intenso pero no tanto como el anterior. Sam jadeo cuando Danny se retiro

\- Te preocupas mucho - comenzó dándole una mirada tierna - ¡vez!, no eres una frívola, no estas podrida, eres hermosa, sensual y para tu mala suerte, demasiado humana…- expreso Danny con una sonrisa de niño, que la puso algo feliz y por supuesto aliviada

\- Debería matarte o tomarme tu sangre de una sola vez - gruño ella bajando su pierna de la cintura de Danny para luego cruzar sus brazos

Danny rio y negó - ¿por que hacerlo de una sola vez…? prefiero que me mates poco a poco, es muy placentero, bastante de hecho - comento tragando un poco aun sintiéndose realmente caliente - sin embargo creo que nos estamos precipitando un poco

Ella enarco una ceja y sonrió divertida

\- ¡oh!, ¿con que me estás dando a entender que prefieres tener sexo hasta que se cases? - pregunto bastante divertida , alzando su mano provocando que su corset levitara y luego volviera a su cintura. Danny se sonroja y ella ríe - Eres único en tu especie Phantom - aseguro mirando como este se colocaba de nuevo su traje

\- ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

Ella lo miro y negó realmente divertida

\- Tómalo como un… estoy impresionada que seas todo un caballero. Serás un increíble esposo. - comento mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera

Danny la miro sorprendido y enarco una ceja

\- ¿La que case conmigo será muy afortunada? - pregunto

Sam soltó una risita y asintió - lo será… mucho de hecho - comento - tendrá todo el paquete completo… - murmuro dejando de sonreír para luego ver a otro lado

Danny la miro confundido y ladeo su cabeza, se había apartado un poco de ella para ponerse su traje de vuelta y esto provoco que por poco Sam se fuera, cosa que no permitiría por nada en el mundo.

\- ¿qué haces? - pregunto tomándola de la muñeca deteniéndola

-Jump… Me tengo que ir, llevo mucho tiempo contigo y el sol saldrá pronto - señalo, pero él no se lo trago. Sabía que a pesar de esa mascara de indiferencia, ocultaba una gran tristeza. Frunció el ceño por esto y con fuerza la jalo de nuevo donde estaba, pegada a la pared con el pegado a ella mirándola frente a frente- ¡oye! - se quejó molesta

\- No te creo - admitió mirándola con intensidad - a ti te pasa algo

Sam enarco una ceja y lo miro molesta. Se suponía que ella era la vampira, la que podía leer la mente y resultaba que él era demasiado perceptivo

\- Nada, no me pasa nada, ahora déjame que el sol saldrá y no puedo estar aquí, todo el tiempo. Tengo que irme - dijo intentando moverse solo para ser aplastada aún más por el cuerpo de Danny y gemir un poco, (aún seguía un tanto sensible) - Phantom ¡déjame!, tengo que… irme - intento luchar contra él, más este sonrió y negó

\- ¿Te molesta que piense que el sexo es mejor tenerlo luego? - cuestiono serio - ¿Te molesta que piense que es mejor enfocar todo en una relación seria, y no solo en la lujuria?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡no! ¡Es tu vida,!¡Son tus decisiones!¡No tiene por qué….!

\- Por qué si es así, podríamos dejar la ceremonia para después y pasarnos a la luna de miel de una buena vez - comento moviendo sugerente sus cejas -oh pero te advierto de una vez, tendrás que vivir conmigo aunque tú quieras tener unión libre, además por supuesto no lo haremos aquí… - señalo el lugar con una mueca para luego sonreír - no es el lugar adecuado - finalizo, soltándola para luego cruzar sus brazos

Ella abrió su boca para decir algo y luego la cerro. Lo miro como si tuviera siete cabezas y negó

\- espera …. ¿qué?, como podríamos tener luna de miel si ni siquiera tú me…. ¿vivir contigo?¿hacerlo aquí? - quedo callada y parpadeo - Es un hecho ¡Estás loco!, yo… soy un vampiro, como puedes tan solo pensar en…. Además ni siquiera hemos sido novios, apenas y nos conocemos y… y… no tiene sentido alguno. Esto no funcionaría yo no puedo cambiar lo que soy - murmuro bajando su mirada con tristeza

\- ¿Qué no tiene sentido?, el hecho de que te quiero, el hecho de que tú me quieres. Y no te atrevas a negarlo, lo siento en la forma en que te estremeces, en el anhelo, deseo y excitación que sientes. No creo que con todo chico que se te acerque sientas lo mismo. Yo no he sentido nada parecido con nadie antes de ti.

\- ¿Con nadie? - pregunto molesta o mas bien ¿celosa?

\- Nadie… Esto que sentimos ni se puede actuar o fingir. Solo con una persona lo sientes y yo lo siento, siento una pasión por ti, una obsesión.. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, además siento un cariño y un deseo de protección hacia ti, incontrolable. Me duele cuando tu no estas, y cuando no te veo… quisiera buscarte hasta encontrarte. Sam yo… yo te amo … - confeso sonrojándose con locura y mirándola con tanta añoranza y esperanza - y claro que funcionara, yo no pretendo cambiarte en nada, yo te acepto tal cual eres, vampiro o no, así tal cual me gustas . Y espero que la situación sea reciproca. Yo espero que tú me aceptes a mí, tal cual soy.

La boca de Sam cayo, sintió algo dentro de su estómago.

 _\- ¿Mariposas?_ \- se dijo así misma confundida - _¡imposible!_ \- grito una voz dentro de ella y luego hizo una mueca. Pensó en esas palabras una y otra vez en segundos que fueron eternos para Danny.

\- **_Te amo…_** \- lo repitió cual grabación en su cabeza y pensó en que tal vez, y solo tal vez era eso lo que sentía por el…. Era la explicación más acertada para todo lo que ella sentía y pensaba cuando lo miraba. Miedo y nervios, pasión y sufrir una y otra vez , dar todo por el… era extraño, pero tan claro como el agua. ¿Se había enamorado de el….?

Ella quiso reír o tal vez llorar, aun sabiendo que no lo podía hacer, lo miro con una expresión en blanco. Danny la miro de vuelta solo que con una expresión de preocupación y miedo al rechazo

\- _¿cómo decirle que no?_ \- se preguntó y se negó a hacerlo. Estaba confundida, pero aún seguía y persistía en el hecho de no hacerlo sufrir… Trago duro y se acercó.

Tal vez Danny espero una repuesta, pero no podía ni hablar, no sabía cómo decirle, no. Lo beso de nuevo y esta vez no fue cargado de lujuria, si no de ternura. Queriendo o más bien suplicando que con ese beso entendiera Danny que no podía estar junto a él. Un dolor punzante atravesó su corazón y de nuevo sintió el deseo de llorar. Un ** _¡crack!_** se escuchó y sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Se aparto y acaricio su rostro. Danny la miro esperando a que hablara y ella hizo una mueca de tristeza

\- Yo no…. - susurro - yo no puedo….- Danny hizo una mueca de dolor y luego la miro decidido. No la perdería estaba decidido a ello.

\- ¿No puedes amar? Lo harás si así lo deseas… dame una oportunidad y date una oportunidad - dijo acariciando su rostro mientras sostenía una de sus manos

¿Podía amar? ¿Podría darle una oportunidad?

Ella bajo su mirada aun con lágrimas derramándose en su rostro

Danny sintió las lágrimas de Sam y se parto la miro a los ojos y quedo sorprendido - tus ojos… - dijo confundido quitando las lágrimas que resbalaban de los ojos de Sam

Sam frunció el ceño y ladeo su cabeza

\- ¿Que tienen? - dijo con la mirada por alguna razón... borrosa

\- tienen un destello

\- ¿destello?

\- sí, es … ¿violeta?

La mirada de Sam se abrió y frunció el ceño, miro el cuello de Danny y olfateo. Aún seguía oliendo su sangre, aún seguía deseándola, pero.. su necesidad no era tanta, era controlable. Frunció el ceño confundida

\- Además … lloras… - dijo Danny señalándole lo que al parecer ella no tenía presente

Ella parpadeo y negó se apartó. Casi salió corriendo del callejón pero al ver que el sol estaba saliendo se detuvo. Trago duro y miro lo que quedaba de sombra y luego miro el sol

Danny la alcanzo y vio el pesar en su mirada

\- _Y solo pensar que un día fui como cualquiera_ \- penso con melancólica

Danny iba decir algo pero en eso ella alzo su mirada con decisión

\- Pero no me importa tengo que ver - dijo sorprendiendolo y salió del callejón

Danny la miro con pánico, sabiendo lo que sucedería si Sam llegaba a ser tocada por los rayos de luz, sin embargo sabía que no podría hacerla desistir

\- **_¡Ahhhhh!_** \- grito Sam apenas llego al otro lado de la calle y miraba uno de los vidrios de una tienda

Danny voló rápidamente hasta ella y se detuvo pues no solo el veía su reflejo, también el de ella se reflejaba

Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos

\- cómo es ….?

\- No lo se - respondió Sam acercándose con paso tembloroso al vidrio. Se miro incrédula para después sonreír bastante al verse de nuevo. Se sorprendido de lo mucho que había cambiado a través del tiempo y se sonrojo al ver su ropa

Espera…

¿Se sonrojo?

\- ¡Me sonroje! - dijo en estado de shock. Danny sonrió - ¡Phantom me sonroje! - grito cual niña pequeña corriendo hasta el para luego envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y besarlo. Sorprendiéndose ella y también el

El sol se asomó y ella no se desintegro

Al contrario sus ojos rojos se volvieron violetas y su ropa se volvió una falda negra lisa, su corset se volvió una blusa de manga larga con cuello y sus zapatos de tacón rojos, unas botas de tacón largas color negro

\- Wow -murmuro Danny apartándose para luego sonreír

Sam se sonrojo cuando Danny la obligo a dar una vuelta para que pudiera verla bien

\- Estas hermosa Sam…

\- Gracias a ti….

\- ¿Ah sí?¿que hice?

\- Si, rompiste el hechizo o bueno creo que parte de él… -explico por qué ahora al verse en el reflejo sus ojos se volvieron rojos

\- ¿Hechizo?

\- Si… es una larga historia

\- Tengo todo el día para que me digas absolutamente todo - aseguro sonriendo. Sam se sorprendió y Danny rio un poco - no creas que se me olvido el beso que me acabas de dar - comento

Sam lo miro nerviosa y luego se sonrojo

\- _¡No puedes…!_ \- grito una parte de su cerebro de forma severa - _abra muchas trabas para ustedes dos… no son iguales_ \- señalo y ella dudo

\- _Pero lo amas…_ \- dijo otra voz que ya no había vuelto a oír, su voz humana, su lado bueno - _hazlo ¿qué esperas…?_ \- dijo y Sam sonrió feliz - _él te ayudara_ \- dijo de nuevo aquella voz que tanto había extrañado

\- A mí tampoco se me olvido …. -dijo después de unos momentos debatiéndose consigo misma. Danny sonrió y se acercó - Solo dime … a quien le voy a contar toda la historia ¿a Danny Fenton o Phantom? - cuestiono logrando que Danny la mirara sorprendido

\- ¿cómo sabes?

Ella sonrió algo nerviosa

\- no solo tú estabas pensando en mí, yo también en ti - confeso - además cuando te mordí en esa ocasión, tú te desmayaste y me quede... Después unos anillos cruzaron tu cuerpo y te transformaste en Fenton. Bueno por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo una chica de cabello naranja corto. Asegurando entre lágrimas que era tu hermana, que después se fue junto con otro chico afroamericano, en la ambulancia donde tu ibas.

Danny sonrió y se des transformó - con que… ¿te quedaste y pensabas en mí? - dijo mirándola con sus ojos ahora azules

Sam abrió sus ojos y miro a otro lado sonrojándose con fuerza. Ahora sabía con certeza que los ojos que más le gustaban en Danny eran los azules

\- Sam….? - hablo colocándose detrás de ella abrazándola exactamente como ella había soñado desde hacía tiempo - ¿sigue nuestro trato en pie? ¿Me aceptas?

Ella sonrió - No lo sé. No sé si sigo siendo vampiro o no, y sobre lo otro me gustaría que….- intento más al verlo de nuevo a los ojos quedo congelada -… que tu…. Danny… - susurro acariciando su rostro

-Sam ¿quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto Danny sonriendo cual niño

 ** _\- ¡No!_** \- grito su lado malo

 ** _\- ¡Di que sí! -_** grito la voz humana dentro de la cabeza de Sam - **_no lo dudes…_**

\- Si,… oh Danny ¡sí!- dijo besándolo sin darse cuenta que el diamante de su gargantilla destellaba más y más, hasta romperse y volverse mitad violeta, mitad rojo.

Ambos se apartaron

\- Te amo Sam…

\- Yo también Danny …- dijo abrazándolo completamente feliz

Danny sonrío y la tomo de la mano, empezando a caminar

\- ¡Hey! ¿dónde me llevas? - pregunto Sam confundida y un tanto temerosa. (Aún no se sacaba de la cabeza que Danny le dijera que ella tendría que vivir con el)

\- A que conozcas a mi hermana y a su novio. - Dijo divertido por su rostro - No te preocupes, no pasara nada entre nosotros hasta que sea el momento adecuado, solo quiero que los conozcas porque sé que si no te presento con ellos ahora, nunca me lo perdonaran - explico y Sam asintió suspirando un poco

\- Ya veo - murmuro caminando con el

\- Oh por cierto... mi mejor amigo es el novio de mi hermana y fue el, el que casi rogo que te pidiera que fueras mi novia - explico sonriendo algo malicioso

Sam frunció el ceño confundida

\- Son cosas de mi hermana, ella quiere que tenga novia ya…

Sam lo miro de nuevo confundida

\- Es complicado … solo quería pedirte un favor por ahora …- explico encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿podrías fingir que eres mi amiga…?- pregunto y Sam frunció el ceño molesta - Solo por un tiempo… Es para molestar a mi hermana y su novio. No es por qué te quiera ocultar o algo por el estilo - aseguro o más bien juro poniendo ojos de cachorro logrando que Sam hiciera una mueca divertida y rodara sus ojos

 _\- ¡Es tan tierno como decir que no!-_ dijo la voz humana

 _\- ¡Asco!_ \- grito la voz mala - _Esto que te pide, tiene que ser por algún motivo muy malo_

\- creo que ya sé por dónde va todo esto - comento Sam cruzando sus brazos - ¿tu hermana le amenazo o algo así a tu amigo y tu quieres jugarles una broma pesada ? - pregunto leyendo el pensamiento de Danny

Danny la miro sorprendido y asintió

\- Entonces…. Está bien. Sera divertido fingir que no soy tu novia por un rato… aunque me tendrás que pagar con creces lo que yo haga por ti en el día - murmuro con una mirada seria - y contarme todo el problema…- añadió

\- Lo quieras…

\- ¿Enserio ? - pregunto acercándose para luego acariciar su cuello. Danny la mira nervioso - Sera un buen trato entonces..- susurro cerca de su oído para luego besar su mejilla

\- ¿Me está seduciendo mi nueva "amiga"? - cuestiono divertido

\- _Tal vez_ \- dijo provocativa - Lastima que no puedas hacer nada "amigo" - dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo y caminar un poco más aprisa

\- aún no hemos llegado - señalo Danny caminando a su mismo paso

\- entonces podríamos hacer algo - dijo Sam acercándose coqueta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Danny tirando suavemente de los mechones - tal vez en otro lado - sugirió sonriendo acercándose a sus labios. Danny trago duro, pero aun así sonrió

\- pero…. -dijo deteniendo con su dedo indice el rostro de Danny (mas especifico sus labios) -...Creo que es más divertido esto …- comento antes de empujarlo y correr en dirección a la casa de Danny (cosa que por supuesto ya sabía ya que era su vecina pero él no lo sabía aun)

\- ¡Sam!- grito Danny levantándose del suelo mientras a lo lejos solo se escuchaban risas - ¡Pagaras esto! - sonrió y fue tras ella

 ** _Horas más tarde_**

 ** _En otro lado_**

\- ¡Tucker deja de lloriquear!

\- ¡Jazz no es justo que por culpa de tu hermano no haya nada entre nosotros! - se quejó un afroamericano haciendo un puchero

\- Hasta que tenga novia

\- ¡Pero ya te dije que al rato traerá a su nueva novia!

\- No hasta que la conozca

\- Jazz eres mala

\- No, soy mala, solo soy una hermana preocupada - dijo la chica de cabello naranja corto cruzando sus brazos mientras Tucker la miraba con incredulidad, para luego fruncir el ceño y rodar sus ojos

\- Ya están grandes como para que resuelvan sus problemas como hermano y hermana que son. De forma tranquila y civilizada. No tienen por qué involucrarme y hacerme sufrir a mí.

\- si no quieres sufrir más ¡haz algo!. Eres su amigo ¡ayúdale! y veras que todo vuelve a ser como antes

\- pero …

\- Nada. Mi hermano o consigue novia o tu…. Pierdes la tuya

\- ¡Que!¡No es …..

 ** _Ding Dong_**

\- justo…? La vida no es justa Tucker - dijo Jazz dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Pero lo más seguro es que…

\- Ya Tucker, hasta que vea con mis propios ojos que Danny tiene novia no voy a cambiar de …- dijo y abrió la puerta, solo para ver a Danny, junto a una chica muy bonita de ojos violeta -... opinión? - termino y sonrió como nunca - Danny eres tú y ella es….

\- ¡Es su novia! - grito Tucker apareciendo de la nada logrando que Danny y Sam se miraran y sonrieran internamente

\- ¿Qué?, oh no Tucker ella es mi … -intento decir Danny

\- Novia… ¡lo sabía! - interrumpió Jazz logrando que Tucker sonriera y por poco se pusiera a bailar como loco de la emoción

\- de hecho Danny quería presentarme como su amiga - corrigió la oji-violeta frenando a Jazz la cual por poco besa a Tucker enfrente de ambos

\- ¡que?!- gritaron Jazz y Tucker dejando se sonreír como si hubieran ganado la lotería

\- Si ella es, Sam… Sam Manson, es nuestra nueva vecina ¿te acuerdas Jazz? - pregunto Danny sonriendo cada vez mas

Jazz frunció el ceño y luego asintió

\- Si lo sé la que se mudó hace unos meses atrás ….- murmuro molesta antes de ver a Tucker con enojo y luego voltear a ver a Sam - un placer Sam, soy Jasmine - dijo extendiendo su mano. Sam asiente y toma la mano de Jazz solo para ser jalada por la mencionada - ¿Cuánto quieres para que seas la novia de mi hermano solo por unas horas?

Sam abrió su boca sorprendida y sonrío luego incomoda y confundida. (Ahora si no entendía cuál era la urgencia de la hermana de Danny por que tuviera novia y por lo tanto la broma ya no se le hizo tan graciosa xD)

Danny observo a su hermana algo divertido

\- ¿Jazz quieres que firme algo para que estés segura que no nada de los aparatos extraños de nuestros abuelos se te entregarán a ti?

\- Lo harías?!.

\- No pero…. Eso explica todo. Sam ella es mi hermana y como te dijo se llama Jasmine aunque aquí, todos le decimos Jazz y él es Tucker mi mejor amigo - señalo antes de reír un poco y mirar a Sam que tenía cara perdida por las miradas infelices de Jazz y Tucker - luego te explico antes quiero que veas algo, ven - dijo dándole una señal para que lo siguiera - los veo luego chicos - dijo dirigiéndose a un sótano

Sam miro a Jazz la cual tenía cara de molestia total contra su hermano que pronto se convirtió en suplica cuando la miro a ella

\- eh yo…? me tengo que ir con Danny, ah? Un placer conocerlos…? y ¿Lo siento?- dijo algo nerviosa antes de apresurarse e ir con Danny, antes de que su hermana explotara enfrente de ella

\- Jazz no me mires así ¡no tengo la culpa! - grito Tucker corriendo siendo seguida por una Jazz fuera de si

\- ¡Me aseguraste que traería a su novia!

\- ¡¿Cómo podía saber que tu hermano sigue siendo un pollo cuando se trata de chicas bonitas?!

 ** _Mientras tanto en el sótano_**

\- Creo que tu hermana, te va a matar apenas me vaya de aquí … - dijo Sam sonriendo tomando la mano de Danny el cual sonrió también- y tu amigo también ...- añadió divertida

\- No me importa. Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar - dijo atrayéndola por la cintura

Sam sonríe y luego mira la pared del sótano donde había dos grandes puertas metálicas en forma de circulo junto con varios aparatos al lado pegados a la pared

\- Entonces ¿este es el portal…? - cuestiona sonriendo

\- Si…

\- Interesante…- dijo y ella miro su collar el cual comenzó a brillar de forma intensa - Al parecer tu teoría, no estaba del todo perdida, tal vez esta cosa si es de la zona fantasma - dijo señalando el collar - ¿y ahora que haremos? - pregunto

\- Te ayudare a encontrar la verdad de ese collar

Sam lo mira sorprendida y sonríe

\- Lo harás… ?

\- Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Sam - dijo besándola en la frente - vamos, creo que se quién nos sacara de cualquier duda - dijo tomándola de la mano mientras se transformaba y apretaba un botón que abrió las puertas del portal

\- Danny espera…- dijo Sam antes de que empezara a volar

\- ¿Si Sam? -pregunto preocupado -¡que sucede?

\- Creo que se nos olvida algo - dijo sonriendo

\- ¿que se nos olvida?-pregunto confundido

\- Esto - dijo acercándose para luego besarlo. Danny abre sus ojos sorprendido y luego acepta el beso de buena gana - Te amo … y gracias - susurro después del beso. Danny sonríe feliz - ahora si vamos - dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo, jalándolo hasta el portal

Danny asintió y la toma de la cintura para luego salir volando junto con ella y entrar al portal

¿Fin?

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

Mundo alterno

Danny y Sam no se conocen

Sam años atrás visita a un tío que le regala un collar que contiene una maldición y la convierte en vampiro sin querer

Pasan los años y como sus padres no logran romper la maldición, deciden mudarse a una ciudad en la que los escándalos no afecten mucho al buen nombre de la familia. En este caso Amity Park el cual es un lugar donde hay muchos escándalos sobre fantasmas.

Sam es vecina de Danny sin embargo ni el, ni nadie en Amity Park la había visto por qué desde que ella llega, solo hace acto de presencia en las noches

Sam como es vampira, tiene una gran necesidad constante de beber Sangre, y para evitar dañar a alguien inocente se dedica a ayudar (en su mayoría) a mujeres que al estar a altas horas de las noche, en ocasiones son abusadas por hombres pervertidos

Danny y Sam se enamoran a primera vista (aunque Sam realmente piensa que está obsesionada con su sangre) y si el hechizo medio se rompió cuando Sam beso al que era su amor "verdadero" (típico de películas cursis xD) Ahora no es completamente vampiro pero le siguen afectando algunas cosas (por si se lo preguntan, el collar no se lo puede quitar aunque quiera)

Jazz está desesperada por que Danny tenga novia ya a que sus abuelos paternos dejaron una herencia (herencia que ninguno de los dos quiere porque no es algo traumática para ellos, (P.D: pueden pensar en cualquier herencia horrible :v) en la cual estipulan que solo el primero de los hermanos que tenga algún novio o novia la recibiría (y es por eso que ninguno de los dos hablan sobre ese tema enfrente de sus padres)

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 _ **Datos curiosos:** (Lo que pudo ocurrir después pero me da flojera escribir :v)_

Sam se queda siendo mitad vampira, mitad humana (gracias al collar) y Danny la acepta tal cual es :3 (es una ternura *w*)

Tucker desesperado por recuperar a Jazz amenaza a Danny con decirle a Jazz sobre quien es Sam ( sobre que es una chica mitad vampiro y que fue la culpable de casi medio matar a Danny y a otros chicos)

Danny acepta que está saliendo con Sam para evitar lo anterior

(Nada de lo que hace anteriormente sirve porque de todos modos Jazz se entera que es medio vampiro xD)

Después…. :v

Danny decide firmarle algún papel a Jazz para que no tenga que recibir la herencia y también acepte su relación con Sam, sin decirle nada a sus padres de que es una vampiro

(Jazz solo lo amenaza pero como le cae bien Sam no iba a decir nada de todos modos)

En pocas palabras pobre Danny xD (con esa hermana y amigo para que quieres enemigos D: )

¿El Fin…? (no lo creo, pues faltaría mucho más pero ínsito… Me da flojera escribir xD, lo siento pero ustedes... pueden imaginarse cualquier otro final o futuro :D)

* * *

 _Hola, hola…¡ holiss! ya paso ¿unas semanas? …mmmmm…. Creo que ya paso mucho más pero espero que me comprendan._

 _He estado medio ocupada. Y si he intentado escribir, pero no he podido … espero que ya de ahora en adelante continúe todo esto como lo tenía planeado_

 _Gracias a todos los que escriben sus comentarios y guardan mis historias, ya próximamente…..lo prometo mucho y nunca cumplo xD pero ya espero continuar :D es enserio :) espero :S ok …._

 _Bueno eso sería todo por este día?... ¿O semana?... ¿Mes? (hay que exagero xD) Espero que para estos dias pueda comenzar a editar otros capítulos Y que les haya gustado es one shot (si tienen dudas, preguntenme y con gusto les responderé :D)_

 _Saludos a todos y lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos y cuídense_

 ** _Shaydeblack_**


End file.
